U.S. Pat. No. 3,406,913 shows a pushbutton of this type in which two spray orifices with oblique, non-concurrent axes are provided so that the fluid jets ejected through each orifice are tangential or substantially tangential in order to create turbulence capable of breaking up the particles or agglomerations of liquid or of solid.
The German utility model DBGM 70 42 354 describes a pushbutton with two superimposed outlet orifices of parallel axes. The cloud of spray obtained with such a pushbutton needs to be improved, especially as regards its homogeneity and the symmetry in terms of density.
FR-A-2,067,520 describes a pushbutton of which the central channel splits into two separate radial channels located in one and the same plane perpendicular to the central channel and forming between them an angle of 60.degree. to 90.degree. approximately, this arrangement allowing the product to diffuse through a wide solid angle, thus reducing the sweeping motion to be carried out in order to distribute the product.